From Memory
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Winry had remembered a lot of things when she took another sip from her cup.


**From Memory**

She remembered a lot of things.

Back from the very beginning, the time when the two brothers started to have a fascination with alchemy. She remembered every squeals of delight of something very little, but still have a relation to the subject. She remembered that because she also squealed when it came to automail.

Winry took a sip of her hot chocolate, staring out the window as raindrops pitter-pattered the pavement outside, barely hearing the harsh sounds the rain was making as it hit the ground. Her train of thought was elsewhere.

Ah, yes, she also remembered the time they would spend countless hours in their small library at their home, where she would sit down at the sides, clutching her teddy bear and yawning, and both of them wouldn't even spare her a glance because they were busy arguing over a theory. In fact, she still remembered how everything they spoke didn't really make any sense to her.

All she knew was the terms **alchemy**, ** array**, **transmutation circles**, **equivalent exchange**, and the like. The rest she didn't know. She didn't share the interest in alchemy back then as the two did, but she did learn enough from her grandmother. But as she learned more about automail, she learned more about it as well, and soon - she remembered - she found herself arguing with the two boys as well over _another_ theory.

Trisha Elric would often stay with them in the library, laughing about how they fought childishly, but mainly laughing at herself for not knowing what her children was saying. Pinako would sometimes join her for a laugh as well, shaking her head for _kids being too old_.

She remembered Trisha's laugh back then... It was a soothing sound, very comforting as Winry realized back then.

She also remembered the times when the townsfolk would whisper among themselves, gossiping about how Trisha's husband left his family. She had forced herself to nail in the memories, every word the townsfolk said, and... **every word** **that Ed and Al spat back**.

The townsfolk back then compared to the present wasn't very nice, Winry commented in her mind vaguely. She laughed quietly as she recalled the times when Pinako would endlessly lecture **anyone** who dared to insult the Elrics. As Winry grew up, she, too, had developed a knack of screaming insanities to other peoples ears for talking about her friends behind their backs.

But even so, every time Winry visited the Elric household, Trisha would always greet her with a warm smile, invite her for some cookies and a glass of milk, before sending her off where Ed and Al were busy studying. Then when she finally left, Trisha would hug her and kiss her cheek, and Ed would display a humorous act of disgust, saying how girls were so lovey-dovey. And Al would laugh when Trisha and Winry would get their revenge by giving him a kiss on each cheek.

She also remembered when Ed and Al walked through the streets of Rizembool, the older brother would glare at anyone who stared at them for too long and haul his brother by the wrist. She thought it was cute, the display of older brother affection.

She never pitied the Elrics, though. In fact, she idolized them. For her, they were strong because they stood up in their own way.

And of course, she shared the same pain when Trisha passed away. After that, the two brothers were even more vent in the science of alchemy. Despite that they were already living under the care of Pinako, they spent numerous hours back in their library, until even Winry didn't see them that much anymore. She remembered herself staring at their house for such a long time, wondering if she should go in or not. Every time she pondered on that choice, she found herself also turning back and walking towards her house again.

She didn't worry about the boy's health. She knew they slept perfectly well, and she also knew that Pinako would send them breakfast, lunch and dinner.

She also remembered... there was this time that while she was reading a book, a sudden muffled explosion emitted from outside. At first she looked out the window, but found nothing out of the ordinary, so she shrugged it off. Winry also remembered having sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach, but paid no heed to it.

And half an hour later, Winry saw what scarred the rest of her childhood life. A suit of armor had burst through their door and held an almost lifeless body in it's arms, right arm and left leg gone.

The most traumatizing thing Winry has ever done... was perform automail surgery on her own friend and companion.

She could never forget every scream of pain Ed yelled, the moment when she and Pinako had connected the poor boy's nerve endings to the metal arm and leg, and every desperate call Ed cried. And Al, his soul now bound in a suit of armor, turned away in pain, unable to watch anymore.

And she also remembered, the times when Ed would say _it doesn't hurt_ or _I'm fine_, she'd automatically know that it **did **hurt and that he was **not** fine. But of course, she let it be because Ed was like that. The first time -- in a very long time -- that she saw Ed and Al smile again was something she also held very dear and could never forget.

Winry remembered a lot of things, as she took another sip of hot chocolate from her cup.


End file.
